This invention relates to neckties and menswear and more particularly relates to detachable synthetic neckties.
Neckties are well known in the art and have become a staple of common business attire. Conventional neckties comprise an elongated strip of fabric commonly tied at the neck using knots known to those of skill in the art, including the Windsor knot, the Christensen knot, the Merovingian knot, the small knot, and the like. Other types of neckties also proliferate in the art, including bowties.
Neckties have evolved slowly over centuries and continue to evolve with provision of the present invention. Roman soldiers adorned themselves in scarves and neckwear as part of their uniforms and the concept of the necktie in menswear grew slowly through Europe subsequently. In medieval battles, including the Thirty Years' War and the Battle of Steenkerque, officers commonly wrapped cravats around their necks and twisted the ends of the fabric cravats together, passing the twisted portions through a buttonhole. These cravats were sometimes used in the battlefield as tourniquets.
With the industrial revolution, cravats gave way to leather collars and finally to more traditional neckties arraying a series of knots and styles. These traditional neckties are not entirely efficient, however. Traditional neckties still include the collar band, which is uncomfortable particularly in the heat, and are difficult and time consuming to tie. The collar band is useless and not even visible under the collar. It can be difficult to interchange traditional neckties and these inefficiencies have given way to abandonment of the necktie altogether by some professionals in hot or casual business environments.
Previous attempts to remedy these inefficiencies have been made in the art, including with the evolution of “clip-on” neckties, which eliminate the neckband of the tie and provide alternate means of collar attachment which simulates the Windsor knot. Clip-on neckties often shown the clip, do not allow interchange of the elongated fabric portion of the tie, do not allow customizable knots, and do not include simulated knots beyond those previously known in the art. As the art, stylistic preferences of wearers, and manufacturing technologies continue to evolve, so too do neckties.
It is desirable to provide to the modern man a more efficient necktie with modularized, rapidly-interchangeable components adaptable to meet a variety of stylistic and aesthetic preferences, which makes use of improved manufacturing and design technologies.